THE ESPER WARS
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Esta historia sale de una noche de insomnio...Las Chicas junto a B.A.B.E.L y un aliado del pasado de una de Las Chicas se encargarán de liderar una batalla de titanes contra uan Organización Esper que quiere guerra y los normales no se dejaran tampoco
1. Chapter 1

**ZETTAI KAREN CHILDREN: THE ESPER WARS**

**Prologo: **

Un chico de cabello color rojo seguía a un hombre de cabellos rubio y mirada fría. En todo su brazo derecho había un tatuaje con una rara runa y unos símbolos raros la cual en ese momento estaba inactiva. El hombre caminaba hacia unos soldados que custodiaban la entrada de una cuidad. El hombre caminó hacia ellos sin ninguna preocupación en la vida. Un soldado levantó su rifle y dijo:

- ¿Qué les trae por aquí viajeros? –

- Nada que le incumba cucaracha –

- ¡Que has dicho! – saltó un soldado enfadado

- Lo que dije basuras, deseo hablar con el alcalde de esta ciudad para hacerle un especial ofrecimiento pero veo que no puede ser. Sus hombres me reciben mal…. Ryouko por favor hazte cargo…es una orden –

- Entendido…Mi Amo – escupió el chico nada de acuerdo. El hombre le miró y al instante el tatuaje cobró vida haciendo que en contra de su voluntad levantar su brazo derecho ya que el sello controlaba sus movimientos y en su cerebro estaba solo la orden de obedecer la orden y el chico al tratar de resistirse hizo que el tatuaje en su brazo brillara de manera muy fuerte pero el tatuaje era más poderoso que el niño…

El niño murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos….

- Perdónenme… -

Una esfera de fuego se materializó en su mano y cuando estuvo del tamaño de una camioneta la lanzó contra los pobres soldados que miraban al Esper totalmente aterrados y sin poder moverse…

No pudieron ni pedir ayuda…

Una potente explosión remeció el camino y al disiparse la humareda el rubio ni siquiera se había despeinado y el rostro del chico había un corte hecho por un pedazo de escombro que voló hacia el rubio que fue evitado por el chico. Su rostro al instante estaba sano y el rubio comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo un cráter de cincuenta metros de ancho y unos veinte de profundidad delataba que allí había pasado algo y lo único que demostraba la existencia del reten fueron unas gafas negras y una ametralladora inservible. El hombre recogió del piso las gafas y se las entregó al niño diciendo….

- Úsalas y no te las quites para nada. Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos y tú no ayudas en nada con esos ojos color violeta y tras del hecho no tienen pupilas –

El chico recibió las gafas pero por otros motivos. Cuando el hombre se giró para seguir caminando las gafas ocultaron las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del niño. El chico caminó a un paso atrás y al lado derecho del rubio. El hombre reía a carcajadas….

El niño miró por última vez el lugar y murmuró…

- Perdón…espero que haya sido una muerte rápida…y no hayan sufrido… -

El chico caminó un poco más rápido para no quedarse de su Amo…

--------------

Dos horas después soldados disparaban contra una barrera de fuego que protegía a un Esper y a un hombre. Los soldados continuaron disparando para tenerlos quietos para darle tiempo a los refuerzos para llegar. A pocos metros estaba el alcalde en el piso con la cabeza atravesada de un balazo. El rubio ordenó…

- Acaba con ellos –

El chico dentro de la barrera cerró sus ojos y el rubio pensó que era para concentrar su poder pero eso no era necesario para el niño. Lo usaba para no ver la muerte de esas personas inocentes…

El tatuaje y su poder eran muy fuertes para él. El chico levantó su mano a la altura de su cabeza y sus dedos chasquearon….

Del cielo encima de la barrera y en la parte de atrás de la misma se materializaron miles de lanzas de Fuego. Los soldados se detuvieron aterrados al ver materializarse cada vez más lanzas como si estuvieran esperando un orden para atacar que fue dada pocos segundos después…las lanzas cayeron como una lluvia sobre los soldados empalándolos de manera terrible y prendiéndoles fuego…el más cercano al chico cayó al piso con una lanza atravesando su ojo derecho y cabeza…saliendo al otro lado…

Fue una masacre total…

Un escuadrón del Ejército masacrado en segundos….

El rubio al ver el tremendo poder del niño gritó….

- ¡¡¡SI, SI TENGO EL ÚLTIMO PODER!!!! ¡¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!!! ¡¡CON MI JUGUETE ME BASTA!! ¡¡ACABALOS, ACABA CON TODO!!! ¡¡ACABA CON TODOS EN ESTA CIUDAD!! –

Esa última frase fue su tumba…

En medio del paroxismo de su furor escogió más las palabras y fue víctima de su propia rabia…

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa vengativa se formó en sus labios….

- Si mi Amo, por primera vez en mi vida parte de esa orden la disfrutaré completamente, acabaré con todos y tú serás el último…-

- ¡¡Pero qué demo…!! - el rubio repasó sus palabras y palideció como nunca antes en su vida…

El niño se elevó en el aire y estando a la altura del edifico más alto de la ciudad Ryouko levantó sus manos y cuatro esferas de colores se materializaron encima del joven Esper. Los colores de las esferas representaban a los Elementos. El niño las combinó y creó una mega esfera de energía de color naranja. El niño cerró sus ojos diciendo….

- Ya nadie me hará hacer cosas terribles…moriré con esta ciudad…nadie quedará vivo…cuídate mi querida hermanita Aoi… –

El niño aventó la gigantesca masa de energía gritando…

- ¡¡¡TERRABOLT!!! –

La esfera hizo contacto con el piso y hubo una explosión tipo nuclear…de hecho fue igual de potente que dos bombas atómicas…La explosión también se llevó el lugar donde el niño flotaba…

------------------

**Seis días después**

Varios supervisores con Minamoto a la cabeza y B.A.B.E.L llegaron a la ciudad destruida por el ataque. Trataron de conseguir sobrevivientes pero no fue así. Minamoto caminaba por la calle cerca de donde había estado el edificio más alto de la ciudad y en donde el daño era terrible. En la calle, en el piso vio un cuerpo totalmente quemado e irreconocible pero Minamoto lo reconoció al instante…era su amigo Esper…

Minamoto le alzó entre sus brazos y el chico abrió débilmente sus ojos. Su cuerpo se regeneraba a paso lento pero lo hacía cosa que llenó de alivio a Minamoto. Minamoto dijo:

- Perdona a B.A.B.E.L.…no escogimos bien a tu supervisor y estos son los resultados. Yo debí ayudarte…es mi culpa…debí creerte sobre ese tipo… -

El chico estaba ahora casi totalmente sano y lo único que demostraba lo sucedido era su ropa destrozada. El niño y Minamoto se acercaron al camión de B.A.B.E.L. Al llegar al mismo el chico pidió…

- Maldición….nada me puede matar…si esto no lo hizo, nada lo hace…las cadenas ECM…por favor Minamoto…séllenme lejos…pónganme en estado catatónico…y tiren la llave…-

Dos hombres con cuidado le pusieron tres dispositivos para sellar su poder en sus manos, cuello y piernas y luego pusieron unas cadenas en los mismos. Al activarse el chico suspiró. La operación se había llevado a cabo sin necesidad de sacar al niño de los brazos de Minamoto. Cuando el proceso terminó Ryouko dijo abrazando con fuerza la armadura que protegía al hombre de la terrible radiación del lugar:

- Gracias…parece que eres el único normal que me entiende…gracias –

- No es nada Ryouko, no es nada. Te entiendo más de lo que crees…ven vamos a casa –

Minamoto con Ryouko en brazos entraron en el camión de B.A.B.E.L. Pronto el camión se puso en marcha y se perdió por las calles en ruinas de lo que hasta hace menos de siete días había sido una imponente ciudad…


	2. Chapter 2

**ZETTAI KAREN CHILDREN: THE ESPER WARS**

---------------

**CHAPTER 1**

_**El Esper de Nivel Diez**_

**Kanari kiteru muteki no pawaa!**

_¡Es muy conveniente, este poder invencible!_

**Maji de ii kanji**

_Me hace sentir muy bien._

**Zettai karen! dakara makenai!**

_¡Somos absolutamente adorables! ¡Y por eso es que no perderemos!_

**Ashita he saa iko u!**

_¡Encaminémonos hacia el mañana!_

**Yeah! Lest´s try!**

_¡Si! ¡Intentémoslo!_

**Daitan!**

_¡Audazmente!_

**Fureau dake de wakaru kokoro no rimittaa**

_Sólo con tocarte, puedo decir que si liberases,_

**tokihanataretara hora**

_el limitador en tu corazón._

**Yes change the world!**

_¡Sí! ¡Cambiaremos al mundo!_

**Atsui bataru nandomo torai!**

_¡Tendremos intensas batallas, lo intentaremos todo!_

**Riaru wo tsuranuite**

_Y atravesaremos la realidad._

**Zettai karen! dakara makenai!**

_¡Somos absolutamente adorables! ¡Y por eso es que no perderemos!_

**Suriru ga saikoo!**

_¡No hay mejor emoción que esta!_

**Yuuki ga sekai no yami wo terashi hajimeru**

_Nuestra valentía comienza a iluminar sobre la oscuridad de este mundo,_

**anata ga kureta kiseki afureru**

_y el milagro que nos regalaste se está desbordando._

**Dare ni mo nitenai egao hokori ni shitara**

_Nadie tiene una sonrisa similar y si estas orgulloso de ella,_

**mirai wo ima koeyou**

_podrás atravesar el futuro._

**We can´t try over the future world!!**

_¡¡Podemos intentarlo en el mundo futuro!!_

**Yeah!**

_¡Sí!_

**Saidai!**

_¡Genial!_

**Daitan!**

_¡Audazmente!_

* * *

Aoi estaba caminando por la calle cerca de las tiendas buscando un encargo de Kaoru. Suspiró sin embargo continuaba buscando….no quería estar en el fin de sus ataques. Caminaba despacio sin notar como dos hombres le seguían de cerca. Estos hombres tenían gafas negras y miraban a todos lados pensando que era una trampa. Sin embargo ese no era el caso y la muchacha caminaba de los más confiada en la vida. Al llegar a un cruce de calles ella se detuvo en la acera para esperar el turno de los peatones a pasar cuando Aoi miró con sorpresa como una caravana de tanques y camiones fuertemente blindados y armados y en ellos todo un batallón de soldados fuertemente armados y listos para todo. Aoi se preguntó que era todo eso cuando vio parar ante ella un camión de BABEL. De ella se bajó Minamoto que tenía una cara de seriedad inusitada y al verla dijo:

- Aoi, necesitamos hablar contigo. Por favor sube y nos vamos –

Aoi miró a su supervisor algo asustada ya que estaba serio y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación. Ella preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no usaste el comunicador? –

- Ese comunicador ya no es seguro, nuestro sistema de comunicaciones fue intervenido –

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Kaoru y Shiho. Al estar a su lado Minamoto cabeceó y las tres subieron sin vacilación y pronto la caravana se perdió con rumbo a la base de BABEL.

Dentro del estacionamiento las tres chicas vieron bajar a un chico de cabello de color rojo sangre y ojos violeta. El al ver a Aoi cabeceó y dio un suspiro lleno de alivio hacia Minamoto. Minamoto dijo:

- Aoi, está a salvo, no te preocupes –

- Gracias supervisor, por cuidarla –

- No, gracias a ti que aguantas todo esto, por la gente normal –

- Lo sé, estoy cumpliendo el deseo de mi padre muerto de usar mi gran poder para proteger a las personas….el tener poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad –

- Lo sé, reorientaremos el tatuaje de nuevo y esta vez en alguien confiable –

- Eso espero Minamoto. No quiero pasar por lo mismo….destruir toda una ciudad…todo por un supervisor que se le metió en la cabeza de que al poder controlarme podía conquistar el mundo pero cometió un error y yo pude matarle – dijo el chico con un terrible dolor en su voz

- Eso lo sabemos pero nadie te apretará los cargos. De hecho creo que en agradecimiento te dejarán como un Esper especial aquí en Japón –

- Gracias, Señor –

- Minamoto…¿porque lo tienen encadenado de esa forma…? - preguntó Kaoru

- Puedo responderles, Señor –

- Claro, es cosa tuya –

- Miren chicas…yo en estos momentos a pesar de estas cadenas y estas restricciones…soy un Esper de Nivel 5. –

Las chicas tragaron saliva y el chico concluyó….

- Soy uno de los cinco en este mundo de…estar en el nivel 10 –

Las chicas miraron al chico asustadas e impresionadas de su autocontrol. Aoi no había dicho nada. Sin embargo se acercó al chico y le dio un poderoso abrazo. El chico le pasó sus brazos encadenados con suavidad por los hombros y le devolvió el abrazo. Aoi se retiró con los ojos llorosos y ella dijo:

- Ryouko gracias por todo. Por cuidarme y haberme enseñado a usar mi poder antes de entregarme a los cuidados de BABEL. Pero sobre todo velaste por una mocosa de cinco años a pesar de tus propios problemas….por eso para mí eres mi hermano grande…para siempre -

A Ryouko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tanto como Kaoru y Shiho miraban a su amiga abrazar a ese extraño con mucho afecto y cariño pero entendieron a su amiga y esperaron pacientemente….

En ese momento una alarma sonó por las instalaciones y del megáfono salía….

- ¡¡Una fuerza está invadiendo BABEL, VAN A LOS SOTANOS!! –

Los que estaban en los sótanos se miraron alarmados y en ese momento una pared explotó en pedazos para revelar a un chico de pelo de color plata. Al ver al chico pelirrojo sonrió malamente y se acercó. Los soldados dispararon al hombre pero los disparos regresaron a la fuente matándolos. Las Chicas miraron a Minamoto que se había arrojado al piso para cubrirse y a la vez cancelaba las restricciones en ellas. Ellas se giraron al hombre y este desapareció para aparecer al frente de Aoi y lanzarla contra una pared que se hizo pedazos al contacto con ella. Las otras chicas gritaron aterradas. Al ver a ella perderse entre los cascotes Ryouko perdió el mando de sí y con un grito de rabia se liberó de las cadenas que lo contenían y lanzó una bola de fuego contra el hombre que simplemente desapareció y reapareció al frente de él y lo trató de hipnotizar. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al notar como el chico agitaba la cabeza sacudiéndola como si quisiera espantar enanos y lo cogía del hombro y lo aventaba contra el aire y lanzaba una serie de bolas de energía en su dirección. Las recibió todas y a la humareda desaparecer el Mayor se puso de pie con dificultad y al notar al Esper delante de él se teletransportó. El chico hizo lo mismo pero no fue muy lejos y reapareció al frente del cascote y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que una brisa surgiera de la nada y levantó el cascote.

Pronto vieron el cuerpo de Aoi muy lastimado. Ryouko suspiró y dijo:

- Hay hermanita, otra vez lo mismo…eres muy descuidada. –

Las chicas le miraron como si estuviera loco y Ryouko dijo:

- Es hora de que despierten los poderes que contuve hace seis años en ti… - el chico levantó sus manos encima del torso de ella y comenzó a murmurar….

- Levantamiento del sistema de control. Aprobación debido a la invocación del poder Esper confirmado…rompimiento de cadenas del sello…–

Una poderosa luz comenzó a brillar en el sótano en ese momento y cuando esta se desvaneció Aoi y Ryouko estaban abrazados. El chico estaba inconsciente pero Aoi estaba consciente y trataba de pararse pero no podía. Las chicas vieron sorprendidas como Aoi comenzaba a regenerar sus heridas. Kaoru y Shiho se miraron asombradas. Minamoto miró todo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aoi se puso de pie sosteniendo al chico con esfuerzo y ella dijo adolorida….

- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no debía ocurrir! ¡Yo debía estar más atenta y a pesar de los dobles limitadores hubiera podido sentirlo! ¡Eso fue lo primero que Ryouko me enseñó! ¡A sentir a los Espers cercanos y controlar mi poder! –

Minamoto le miró y ella con ojos llorosos observó el limitador hecho por Minamoto destruido en sus manos. Ella levantó su mirada a su supervisor y dijo:

- Traigan nuevas cadenas…rápido…no se cuanto me pueda contener –

Los soldados lo hicieron así pero fueron Kaoru y Shiho las que les pusieron los limitadores a los chicos. Ella les dijo:

- Perdónenme por haberles mentido…yo…solo… -

Ella se puso a sollozar con una angustia terrible. Las dos chicas se miraron pero entendieron a su amiga y su terror de contarles ese secreto. Kaoru recordó lo que ellas habían pasado y acercándose a su amiga dijo:

- Aoi, no pasa nada…solamente debemos cambiar nuestras técnicas de pelea –

- No Kaoru, tu no entiendes. Ryouko y yo podemos usar el poder de la naturaleza. Si me enfado por ejemplo puedo causar una tempestad…Nosotros debemos ser sellados y ocultos en un cuarto para la eternidad…hasta ahora me he podido controlar y en parte es debido a ustedes chicas -

Las dos chicas se miraron y ella dijo:

- Nosotros poseemos tres poderes…teletransportación que ya conocen…el poder sobre la naturaleza y…el poder regenerativo…nosotros no moriremos a no ser de que nos destruyan hasta nuestras células y así no podremos regresar. –

Kaoru y Shiho se miraron y Shiho le tomó el hombro de Aoi y puso su otra mano en Ryouko y pronto tuvo una imagen en su cabeza que pasó por telepatía a Minamoto y a Kaoru…

_Era un edificio enorme y Aoi estaba encerrada con otros niños….estaba todo en llamas. Aoi sollozaba cerca de una escultura griega enorme…_

_- Duele…Duele mucho…¡¡¡No quiero estar aquí!!! ¡Quiero irme a casa!....¡sálvennos…alguien…sálvennos…!! -_

_La escultura escogió ese mal momento para romperse y caer sobre nosotros…cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca vino…_

_Al abrirlos vi el porqué…_

_Un chico de doce años tenía su mano levantada y un remolino de aire mantenía la escultura flotando en el aire y se notaban en sus manos unos guantes blancos con un sello de una extraña forma y esas líneas brillaban de un color rojo sangre. Aoi le miró asustada pensando que les iba a hacer daño o que fuera el responsable del incendio pero no se esperó lo que pasó a continuación…_

_- Gracias dios, he llegado a tiempo…he venido a salvarlos –_

_A Aoi y a los otros niños se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras el niño tocaba el piso. Aoi le abrazó y sucedió algo impresionante…_

_La chica comenzó a brillar de forma asombrosa. Luego __Ryouko cayó al piso, la estatua voló hacia una pared vacía, se hizo pedazos y Aoi le miró aterrada. El chico sonrió y dijo: _

_- Te permito, que te quedes con ese poder, no se agotará dentro de ti y a pesar de todo no quisiste hacerme daño…nuevo nivel 10…Esper. Usa tu poder de la siguiente forma… –_

_El chico hizo una figura con sus dedos de su mano derecha que fue arremedada por la niña. El chico le dijo: _

_- Visualiza a todos los que quieras sacar hasta el menor detalle y luego desea con todo el corazón a donde quieras ir y allí iremos… -_

_El chico perdió el sentido y los sellos en sus manos comenzaron a brillar. Aoi se puso a llorar a su lado pero de repente se secó las lágrimas y repitió el proceso. El techo cayó en esos momentos al piso pero ya nadie estaba allí…._

Las imágenes terminaron y los dos más Shiho se miraron impresionados. Minamoto dio un suspiro dolido y cabeceó a dos soldados sobrevivientes que alzaron a los dos niños y los ingresaron por el ascensor a la parte superior de la base.

Kaoru y Shiho no lo podían creer. Entre ellas estaba el otro Esper de Nivel 10 de que tanto hablaban en las noticias. Solo otro Esper era así de fuerte y desafortunadamente era el Mayor. Sin embargo las chicas despidieron eso y más bien estaban asustadas de cómo iba a ser el futuro de Aoi. Minamoto les miró y dijo:

- Yo seré el Supervisor de Ryouko y continuaré siendo el de Aoi –

Los ojos de las chicas se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría mientras comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a la comitiva que les precedía. Al llegar a un cuarto fueron puestos con suavidad en una camilla y Aoi con tristeza dijo:

- …perdonen por haberles mentido…Chicas… -

Kaoru y Shiho comenzaron a llorar y les abrazaron. Kaoru dijo:

- Nosotras esperaremos…lo que sea necesario –

Kaoru abrazó a Ryouko y este les hizo algo porque las chicas cayeron al piso como heridas por un rayo y Minamoto brilló por un instante. Los soldados alzaron sus armas pero el Jefe se interpuso y dijo:

- No les hizo daño. Simplemente acaban de hacer una conexión telepática…si ellos se quedan solos encerrados o sin guía para sus poderes…enloquecerían…y que mejor contacto que sus amigas… y todos saben lo que puede pasar –

Los soldados bajaron sus armas en el acto en medio de un general escalofrío de miedo entre ellos mientras las chicas se ponían de pie. Minamoto le dijo a Aoi:

- Nos veremos pronto…eso lo prometo –

Aoi y Ryouko cabecearon y dos sellos se materializaron alrededor de las dos camillas y las niñas miraban el suceso asombradas. Minamoto sacó un puñal y se cortó el brazo. Sangre cayó al sello de cada chico que comenzaron a brillar levemente. Todos miraban confundidos a las acciones suicidas del supervisor. Momentos después, el circulo reaccionó a la sangre que se había lanzado y el sello se enfocó en los dos chicos y este sello fue absorbido por los chicos. Un hombre que tenía su mano levantada dijo:

- Perdonen chicos –

El Esper murmuró algo para sí y los dos chicos comenzaron a aullar de dolor y todos los presentes se miraron con angustia. Incluso el Esper que hacía los sellos le tembló la mano ante el dolor de sus dos amigos Esper. Finalmente la luz se desvaneció y los dos chicos se sentaron con dificultad en sus camillas entre jadeos. Aoi suspiró al ver el sello quemado en su mano. Ella levantó su mirada al mismo tiempo que Ryouko y ella dijo:

- Haw, sólo cuando pensé que no tendría nunca que usar el término amo como tú…. –

Ryouko solo pudo reírse en la contestación y Minamoto abrazó a ambos chicos. Él hombre suspiró y dijo:

- Es un placer tenerlos de vuelta -

Ellos cabecearon y ambos dijeron….

- Dennos órdenes mi Amo –

Kaoru y Shiho solo suspiraron con dolor en sus rostros a lo que su amiga Aoi decía.

-------------------

Al otro día Aoi ingresaba a clase y todos de una vieron unos guantes en sus manos y ella venía con la cabeza gacha. Su amiga Esper esperó a que se sentara en su puesto. Ella suspiró de nuevo y la chica le preguntó…

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Nada, solo que mi poder ha aumentado…tengo los tatuajes impresos en mis manos que sirven para sellar mi poder…el mismo pero Ryo tiene es un tatuaje en su brazo derecho….estos guantes también pero en los guantes son del color de la tela para no llamar más la atención y solo brilla el sello cuando lo use o cuando contenga mi poder y no se me vaya la mano y destruya como mínimo la escuela. Su amiga tragó saliva ante esto e hizo cuentas en la cabeza. Luego de un segundo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el color de su rostro desapareció…Ella murmuró…

- Esa catalogación es de los americanos…eso es de nivel diez… -

- Si – murmuró Aoi en un suspiro

- Y tus amigas… -

- Ellas no demoran en llegar…yo me adelante y vine usando mis poderes Esper. -

La chica cabeceó y pronto llegaron sus dos amigas que se sentaron en sus sillas de costumbre. Antes de iniciar la clase la profesora entró con un chico de cabelló pelirrojo. La Profesora dijo:

- Hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Nogami Ryo… -

A esta frase Aoi levantó su mirada en el acto para ver de pie junto a la profesora a su querido hermano de corazón. Aoi sonrió abiertamente por fin y la Profesora dijo:

- Como el conserje no sabía de tu llegada no te ha preparado tu puesto, puedes sentarte en mi escritorio por ahora –

Ryo cabeceó y se sentó en el puesto de la Profesora y a los cinco minutos estaba que se dormía. La profesora le preguntó una cosa y el chico le respondió correctamente, así pasó varias veces y finalmente la profesora lo dejó dormir ya que el chico le contestaba todo bien y eso causó que las tres niñas fruncieran el cejo.

A la salida de la clase Las tres chicas se acercaron al pobre Ryo ya que todas las chicas se le echaron prácticamente encima. Aoi usando la Teleportación sacó a Ryo de la encerrona y lo apareció a su lado. Ryo suspiró y regaño a Aoi quien hizo una carita de corderita degollada. Kaoru sonrió realmente divertida a ese suceso y Shiho miraba la interacción de ambos chicos con una sonrisa pero sus ojos había algo de envidia. Sin embargo ella desapareció ese sentimiento y vio a su amiga con una sonrisa. En el descanso las tres chicas y Ryo estaban tomando una merienda cuando un chico con un limitador comenzó a molestarles. Ryo se lo aguantó pero cuando el chico levantó con su poder Esper a Shiho y la puso de cabeza causando que su falda bajara y revelara su ropa interior. Un profesor notó esto y corrió hacia ellos asustado…no por los chicos sino por la vida del mocoso. No alcanzó a llegar. Ryo levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y dijo:

- Levantando el control de restricción a nivel 6. Situación B. Aprobación debido a invocación de Esper de nivel superior confirmada. Hasta destruir al objetivo. Activando ruptura limitada de la protección de habilidad –

El chico soltó a Shiho asustado al ver que Ryo comenzó a brillar de color azul oscuro. Aoi estaba mirando al chico y los sellos en sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color rojo sangre. Ryo dijo furioso…

- Ahora debo enseñarte algo de educación…y como pelea un Esper de verdad -

Al acabar de decir esto una esfera de poder se materializó en la mano derecha de Ryo. El chico aterrado gritó…

- ¡¡Eres un maldito monstruo!! –

- ¡¡Si lo soy…pero como te defines tu…lo que le hiciste a Shiho no lo hace ni siquiera un monstruo…yo te considero a ti como un simple perro…y tu ¡¿Cómo te consideras?!... ¡¿Un humano?!..... ¡¿Un Monstruo?!....o ¡¿un perro?! -

El chico arrancó a correr aterrado pero Ryo no lo dejó avanzar….la esfera se convirtió en una especie de rayo que se lanzó hacia el niño y al impactar en su brazo derecho se lo cortó limpiamente. Todos vieron como el brazo cayó al piso y Ryo caminar hacia él con la mano en alto y una esfera de poder en ella. El profesor estaba estático del susto pero en su interior estaba muy de acuerdo con el castigo de Ryo ante lo que le había hecho a la muchacha. La había avergonzado y humillado delante de toda la escuela y la chica en cuestión sollozaba llena de vergüenza. El profesor estuvo mirando a la chica para verla siendo sostenida y reconfortada por Kaoru. El profesor miró a la hermana de Ryo que corrió desesperada hacia el chico y abrazándolo exclamó…

- ¡¡¡RYO!!! ¡¡¡DEJALO YA!! ¡¡YA SE HA LLEVADO SU CASTIGO!! ¡¡SHIHO NO QUIERE QUE TU TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ASESINO POR ELLA…¡¡¡NO TE MANCHES CON SU SANGRE HERMANO!!! ¡¡NO VALE LA PENA!! –

Ryo se detuvo de golpe y su poder desapareció. Se inclinó ante el chico que lloraba de dolor a su herida. Ryo le puso su mano a la altura de su brazo cortado y usando fuego le cauterizó la herida. Se paró y se alejó hacia Shiho con Aoi que le tenía abrazado. El profesor miró al chico con respeto…no por temor a su poder sino por su capacidad de aguantar la tentación de acabar con el muchacho. Se retiró cargando al niño hacia la enfermería y usando su celular le informó al Director lo que había ocurrido exactamente para que tomara las medidas adecuadas. Los estudiantes de media escuela rodearon a Ryo y a las chicas. Kaoru pensó que los iban a linchar pero se sorprendió al ver como los compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Ryo los ignoró y se arrodilló ante Shiho y la muchacha soltándose de Kaoru abrazó a Ryo con un frenesí que sorprendió a más de uno. Ryo la consoló lo mejor que pudo y ella se arrunchó en su regazo. Ryo la levantó con relativa facilidad y dijo:

- Misión completada. Levantando el limitador de poder completado –

Aoi cabeceó y Kaoru miró a su amiga en brazos y sonrió al verla totalmente relajada. En ese momento para sorpresa de los cuatro chicos Minamoto llegó a ellos y habló directamente con Shiho pero fue Ryo el que le contó la situación. A las tres chicas les pasó un escalofrío de miedo al ver la mirada llena de rabia que se apoderó del rostro del gentil hombre. Minamoto miró a Ryo y tras mirarlo brevemente cabeceó y dijo:

- Puedes proceder –

- Entendido mi Amo – murmuró Ryo. Aoi hizo una inclinación de respeto ante el hombre y luego de un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció. Ryo miró a Kaoru y por telepatía dijo:

- Kaoru, Mi Amo me ha pedido que las lleve a casa….nuestras cosas las lleva Aoi – Kaoru miró a Minamoto quien con una seña de su cabeza le dijo que fuera con él. Kaoru cabeceó y se tomó del brazo de Ryo. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir sus músculos bien formados debajo de su ropa. Ryo le miró y dijo:

- Kaoru, vas a sentir la sensación de cómo si te movieras por un tubo largo y no podrás respirar pero pronto esa sensación pasará. Como es tu primera vez en esta forma de viaje te lo digo para que no te aterres. También va para ti Shiho. –

- Entendido –

Ryo las miró un momento breve y activó su poder. Minamoto escuchó un sonoro crack en la dirección donde estaban sus niños para ver que ya no estaban. Sabía por el sonido de que Ryo las había tomado con él y se relajó notablemente.

* * *

Ryo junto a Shiho y Kaoru reaparecieron en medio de un chasquido en la casa de Minamoto lo que causó asombro de las dos chicas. Ryo sin embargo miró la casa con los ojos nublados y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Shiho miraba a Ryo agradecida por haberla defendido. Kaoru los miró a ambos y soltó un suspiro tirándose en el sofá a esperar la llegada de Minamoto de la escuela. Tres horas después Minamoto llegó a la casa agotado. Ryo no se había movido de la ventana y se giró cuando Minamoto dijo:

- Chicas, pueden volver a la Escuela, los padres del chico herido no han puesto cargos, debido a lo que el Director les contó y lo que las cámaras de seguridad mostraron –

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas a eso y Minamoto terminó…

- Sin embargo no van a ir mañana a clase. No quiero que se estresen por nada y además debemos comprarle ropa y los útiles a Ryo -

Todas las chicas aceptaron con alegría la propuesta de Minamoto e hicieron sus tareas de la Escuela el resto del día.

---------------

**Al otro día en la escuela….**

- Muy bien, comencemos nuestra reunión matutina. Debido a razones familiares los hermanos Nogami, y sus dos amigas Akashi y Sannomiya no van a estar presentes el día de hoy. Ahora voy a pasar la lista –

- Rayos voy a estar aburrido. Jugar con la pelota con Akashi es tan divertido. Incluso había pensado en mostrarle mi más nueva técnica secreta –

En el pupitre de al lado la amiga de las tres chicas pensó….

- _¿Me pregunto qué clase de razones familiares tendrán?...a no ser que…._ – ella pensó tras unos instantes asombrada y murmuró….

- _Ellos son Espers especiales….si fueran chicos espers independientes de BABEL los hubieran echado sin miramientos a pesar de haber defendido a Shiho…ellos deben estar en misión…._ –

Ella cabeceó para ella y puso atención en clase más sin embargo sus tres nuevas amigas y el hermano de una de ellas no estuvo lejos de su memoria durante el día….

----------------

**En los cuartos de Entrenamiento **

**B.A.B.E.L**

Aoi y sus dos amigas estaban sentadas en un montículo de tierra dialogando sobre Ryo y como el chico le había ayudado como si fuera su hermano grande. Les contó como la recogió a ella y le enseñó a controlar sus poderes y usando gran parte de su fuerza le hizo un sello para que sus poderes se cancelaran y solo le quedara el poder de Teleportación para defenderse de sus posibles enemigos. También le contó cómo había perdido una pelea y lo sellaron para ser domesticado por un normal que cometió una serie de terribles actos que ella hubiera cometido si Ryo la hubiera mandado a donde vivía en ese tiempo el Jefe de B.A.B.E.L quien fue la persona que cuidó de ella desde entonces y fue el lugar donde se conoció con ellas. Al terminar el relato Kaoru y Shiho estaban enternecidas por el chico. Ella miraron al campo de lucha para ver a Ryo mostrarle sus poderes a Minamoto para que este supiera lo que podía hacer y lo que no. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una sirena dentro de complejo….

- ¡Hemos descifrado los detalles de una premonición! ¡Las probabilidades se encuentran en un noventa y dos por ciento! ¡Dentro de diez minutos va a ver dos Esper entre los niveles cuatro y cinco…borrachos y enfrascados en una pelea! –

Minamoto se acercó al lado de las chicas mientras Ryo aparecía al lado de Aoi. Kaoru se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ryo y dijo molesta…

- ¿una pelea de borrachos? Vaya estupidez –

- Sin embargo, a diferencia de la gente ordinaria, ellos causar un gran daño en los alrededores – dijo Aoi

- Ya veo – dijo Kaoru

- Es por eso que tenemos el ECM, para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones –

- De nivel cuatro y cinco…mmmm – murmuró Ryo

Minamoto encendió el portátil que estaba junto a la mochila y comenzó a mirar los expedientes de los Esper registrados por B.A.B.E.L. Minamoto dijo:

- No debería de haber muchos pero…andando –

Los cinco se teleportaron gracias a Aoi a las barandas del puente cercano donde la lucha ya se estaba dando entre los dos borrachos y gente normal ya estaba mirando la pelea entre los dos.

- ¡Se ha juntado un montón de gente a mirarlos! – dijo Kaoru seria

- Si esto llegase a la noticias, causaría problemas para todos los Espers – dijo Aoi

- Tenemos que controlarlos antes de que los medios de comunicación se enteren –

- Están listas chicas, Ryo –

- ¡Si, estamos listar para intervenir en cualquier momento! –

- ¡Entonces limitador de Las Chicas, desactivado! –

-----------------

Mientras tanto el par de borrachos se daban con todo. Uno de ellos tiró una botella vacía lejos de él y gritó…

- ¡Aviéntate…! –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – contestó el otro

Ryo levantó su mano e hizo que la cerveza que tenía en su mano saliera volando lejos de su mano. Ambos se dieron cuenta al escuchar una voz decir….

- ¡Deténgase ahí! –

En la barrera las chicas se elevaron en el aire y Ryo las siguió muy cerca. Kaoru se adelantó y extendiendo sus manos a sus lados formuló…

- ¡Técnica Psíquica, Pelea de Justicia doble! –

Ella extendió sus manos y de repente ambos hombres salieron volando hacia atrás mientras Aoi y Ryo fruncían el seño a algo que solo ellos sentían. Minamoto corrió a ponerles las esposas especiales al verlos aturdidos por el ataque de la muchacha….Minamoto le puso las esposas a uno y antes de que se levantara Ryo dijo:

- Esas personas no son espers –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¿Entonces de que se trató esta pelea? –

- Una trampa – dijo Ryo al ver como Kaoru le abría la camisa de uno para ver un montón de cables en ellos.

- También hay rastros de pólvora –

- Imposible, estos es… -

Una risa llenó el aire en ese momento y Ryo gritó aterrado….

- ¡¡CORRAN!! –

El chico no pudo más y cayó al piso sin fuerzas para moverse. A Aoi también le pasaba lo mismo y la chica quedó sentada en el piso aturdida y muy agotada como para moverse. El hombre dijo…

- ¡Esta solo fue una trampa para hacerlos venir, espers especiales! –

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Kaoru poniendo la cabeza de Ryo en su regazo

- ¿No eran gente que solo estaban mirando? – dijo Shiho seria ayudando a su amiga Aoi a estar sentada. Aoi trataba de decir algo pero Shiho no entendía lo que decía porque ella no podía hablar más duro.

- No, nosotros somos normales. Y la gente normal odia a los Esper ¡Como sus representantes, no nos rendiremos y pelearemos contra ustedes! –

- ¡¿Ustedes son la organización Anti-esper, La Gente Normal?! – contestó Minamoto

- Correcto –

- ¡¡¿Acaso uno iría tan lejos como esto solo porque ustedes odian a los esper?!! ¡Ustedes son normales….no…no son normales en absoluto! –

- ¡No! ¡Nosotros somos normales! –

- ¿Estos tipos son de la gente normal? –

Kaoru levantó su mano y fue a activar su poder pero este no funcionó cosa que la asombró. Sus ojos palidecieron al sentir lo mismo que había sentido en los entrenamientos pero no entendió la debilidad de ambos chicos porque a pesar de que fuera esa cosa que les inutilizaba los poderes ambos chicos tenían dos niveles de poder para poder funcionar.

- ¡¡ECM!! – gritó Kaoru

- ¡Imposible! ¡Solamente existe uno así de poderoso y que afecta a alguien de nivel diez como Aoi y Ryo en este país! –

- ¡La gente normal se encuentra en todos lados! ¡Además este ECM es especial ya que tiene dentro de sí una piedra negra…un caldestone…la piedra de donde se sacó la fabricación del ECM…la piedra que anula a un Esper desde su centro cerebral y su fuerza vital…es como un veneno para los Esper nivel ocho, nueve y diez y que afecta anulando los poderes de los demás esper! ¡La Gente Normal incluso está dentro del Ejército! –

Detrás de ellos se dejó de ver el camión con el ECM funcionado. Kaoru bajó su mirada para ver que las venas en el rostro de Ryo se habían hinchado, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y sudaba mucho. Kaoru sollozó al ver a su estimado amigo en esas condiciones de debilidad por culpa de la piedra esa…sabía que los dos chicos tenían una debilidad pero no sabía que fuera tan terrible como esa.

* * *

Media hora después la policía y B.A.B.E.L se hicieron presentes en la escena. Uno de los hombres de B.A.B.E.L. le informó al jefe:

- Tomaron a Las Chicas y a Ryo como rehenes. –

Las dos gemelas estaban usando sus poderes. Una de ellas dijo:

- Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de contactarlos por medio de la telepatía, pero no ha habido una sola respuesta –

Su hermana dejó de usar su poder y dijo:

- Cuando trato de visualizar a Las Chicas y a Ryo, un tipo de neblina aparece y me bloquea mi poder –

- Ya me lo imaginaba. –

- ¿Qué quiere decir, jefe? –

- Hace poco hubo una llamada del laboratorio de desarrollo. El nuevo modelo ECM fue robado –

- ¿Entonces ellos lo usaron en este incidente? –

- Ahora entiendo porque ambos nivel diez y ambas nivel siete no pudieron hacer nada. Ellos y Minamoto se encuentran dentro del rango del ECM. Con razón no podía localizarlos – dijo la telepata.

- No se escaparán de mí tan fácilmente si es que llegan a hacer algo a Las Chicas y a Ryo – dijo con rabia el Jefe.

Las gemelas se miraron a los ojos preocupadas…

----------------

Mientras tanto en una bodega en ruinas los Normales se detuvieron dejando el ECM activado en medio de la bodega y uno de ellos arrastró a Ryo con él y no le importaba que el cuerpo chocara con algo y le hiciese daño. Cortadas aparecieron en sus brazos ya que la ropa de Ryo se había vuelto andrajosa y rota, su cabello se había vuelto blanco como la nieve. A Aoi le estaba pasando el mismo proceso pero su ropa estaba intacta. Débilmente Shiho y Kaoru miraba como les separaban de Minamoto y a los cuatro chicos los echaban a un cuarto muy cercano al ECM y los encerraban allí. Al instante Kaoru y Shiho corrieron a socorrer a Aoi y a Ryo.

Poco tiempo después el jefe de la banda sienta a Minamoto en una silla y le amarran las manos al soporte de la misma. El líder abre un portátil y dice:

- Solo queremos que nos des la lista completa de todos los Espers que posee B.A.B.E.L y queremos saber la forma de cómo tu un normal eres el Amo de dos de los cinco Esper en el mundo con el nivel diez según las marcas occidentales. Y para ello, nos es indispensable la contraseña que tienes en tu cabeza. Parece que tú eres un ser humano normal. Tú también preferirías un mundo sin Espers, ¿no es cierto? Si nos das un poco de ayuda, podemos hacer ese mundo una realidad…acabaremos con esos dos Espers que controlan los elementos de primero y luego los demás Espers del mundo –

Minamoto cerró sus ojos y en su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de Aoi y Ryo sufriendo para poder poner los sellos en ellos y evitar que su gran poder le haga daño a alguien y el dolor por el que pasaron hizo que la fortaleza de Minamoto para aguantar la tortura aumentara…se lo debía a los dos….ahora era su turno de protegerlos. Minamoto recordó también cuando conoció a Ryo y ese fue el día donde el chico le había dado una oportunidad de futuro, le había encargado el cuidado de Aoi y la ayuda a Kaoru. Por eso Minamoto era así con las chicas y aunque lo mataran el no diría la clave. Sin embargo el rostro de Ryo vino a su mente….

- _Minamoto eres muy inteligente…saben que no pueden matarte y si aguantas sus torturas traerán a las chicas para que tu cantes y es ahí donde debes actuar_ –

El rostro del chico se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y desapareció de su mente de forma tan repentina como había aparecido, Minamoto supo que el chico no tenía más fuerzas y era un logro haberle mandado ese mensaje y su cabeza hizo clic. Abriendo sus ojos y mirando fieramente al hombre de lentes dijo:

- Me rehúso –

- Muy bien, entonces tendremos que hacerte experimentar varios de los mundos que te tenemos preparados… - por la puerta ingresaron varias personas normales llevando en sus manos grotescas herramientas de tortura. Minamoto frunció el cejo y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

- Que les divierta –

Uno de los hombres le soltó un puñetazo que le hizo ver las estrellas….

* * *

En el cuarto de al lado las dos chicas estaban de pie. Aoi y Ryo recostados en la pared comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Minamoto. Los rostros de las tres chicas se volvieron a una mueca terrible de odio y preocupación por su supervisor y al que consideraban ya como su hermano grande. Shiho dijo asustada….

- Minamoto…. –

- ¡Esos tipos creen que pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana! –

- Escuchen ustedes… - murmuró Aoi - …En este tipo de situaciones, no debemos tratar de pelear. Necesitamos hacer las cosas racionalmente. No debemos provocarlos o algo por el estilo. Un paso en falso, y no solo será Minamoto sino Ryo y nosotras…los que estemos en peligro. Debemos esperar hasta que bajen la guardia –

- No Aoi merecen la muerte…. – dijo Ryo poniéndose de pie y lográndolo pero parecía un borracho. En ese momento abrieron la puerta y dos hombres entraron…

Kaoru al verles corrió hacia ellos gritando….

- ¡¡Maldita Gente Normal!! –

Para sorpresa de las chicas Ryo se unió al ataque. Kaoru fue detenida con una sola mano por un hombre y Ryo trató de conectarle un puñetazo al segundo pero este le contestó con un golpe en la cara que lo mandó contra el piso.

- Perfecto nos vamos a llevar a los dos –

- Muy bien –

Kaoru al ver que Ryo se paraba de nuevo atacó con una patada voladora que le dio al hombre que la sostenía en pleno rostro. El hombre caminó dos pasos atrás soltándola…

- ¡¡Maldita mocosa…!! -

- ¡¡Ryo, Kaoru!! – dijeron al tiempo Aoi y Shiho

En ese momento el hombre leyó el movimiento de la chica y le puso un puñetazo en el rostro a la pequeña y la mandó contra el piso casi inconsciente. Ryo fue detenido a su vez por el otro hombre que le metió una patada en el estómago y lo cogió del cuello. A Ryo le salió sangre de la boca aterrando a las dos chicas ya que por culpa del ECM no podía regenerar sus heridas.

- Malditos mocosos, venir y darnos problemas –

El hombre recogió del cuello de la camisa a Kaoru y la levantó con facilidad y ambos llevando a los dos niños comenzaron a salir del lugar. Antes de que salieran la cara de Shiho estaba muy furiosa. Ella dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya al ver sangrar a Kaoru y a Ryo.

- Ustedes dos… –

Los hombres se dieron vuelta y Shiho continuó…

- …creen que pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana solo porque somos niños y nuestros poderes están sellados y más aún ellos que están de dos formas. Primero por el ECM y segundo por el sello en sus guantes y esos sellos supuestamente eran para no hacerle daño a basuras como ustedes, pero déjenme decirles esto. Los niños no olvidan lo que se les ha hecho… –

A los dos hombres les pasó un escalofrió y Shiho continuó ignorando su movimiento debido a la rabia que sentía…

- …Nosotros podemos tener nuestros poderes de vuelta en cualquier momento, y eventualmente llegaremos a ser adultos. Si le hacen algo a Kaoru-chan y a Ryo-kun voy a hacer que lo lamenten tanto que desearían estar muertos –

- ¿Q…Que fue lo que dijiste, mocosa? –

Aoi estaba tan impresionada por Shiho que no tuvo palabras para callarla y los hombres abandonaron la habitación. Aoi miró a Shiho todavía sin palabras para ver con sorpresa como la indiferente de Shiho se estropeaba a llorar. Aoi suspiró y caminó despacio a su amiga y la abrazó. La chica por toda respuesta lloró en su hombro preocupada por Minamoto y por sus dos amigos. Aoi cerró sus ojos pensando en lo mismo y en lo inútil que se sentía a pesar de sus poderes. Se juró aprender a pelear sin ellos como Ryo le había pedido que hiciera pero ella no le hizo caso y estas eran las consecuencias de su estupidez. Si tuviera el entrenamiento adecuado que Ryo estaba teniendo los hubiera podido doblegar a pesar de su estado…

------------

Por el pasillo caminaban los dos hombres y pasaron al lado del generador. Kaoru al ver el generador encendido se mordió el labio y murmuró furiosa consigo misma por no proteger a Minamoto, a sus dos amigas y a Ryo…

- Maldición…debe haber una manera de que pueda apagar eso. De otra forma no podré proteger a mis amigas, a Ryo y a Minamoto -

Los hombres cargando a los niños siguieron su camino sin notar el monologo de Kaoru y que Ryo alzara su cabeza a Kaoru y suspirara triste…

-------------

Minamoto había aguantado todo lo que le habían dicho. El jefe fastidiado dijo:

- Vaya que eres terco…Teniente Primero Minamoto Koichi – El hombre le levantó el rostro y continuó - Nosotros no tenemos tanto tiempo ¿No podrías de dejar de causarnos tantos problemas? Apresúrate y dinos la contraseña. Si no lo haces… -

En ese momento se escucharon pasos y en la habitación entraron los dos hombres cargando a los semiinconscientes Ryo y Kaoru.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Ryo! –

Ryo levantó su rostro con la boca saliéndole sangre y murmuró…

- Amo… –

Kaoru dijo débilmente…

- ¿Mi…Minamoto? –

- ¿Y bien, que es lo que harás? ¿Te gustaría oírles gritar? –

- ¡¡Malditos!! – gritó Minamoto al ver como una señora levantaba un garfio con una púa y se le enterraba en el estomago a Ryo causando que una bocanada de sangre saliera de la boca del niño y para susto de Minamoto el cuerpo del niño no regeneraba. Kaoru al ver herido de esa forma tan brutal a su amigo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. La mujer sacó el garfio del cuerpo de Ryo y la ropa del niño pronto se manchó con su sangre.

- ¡Deténgase! ¿Y ustedes todavía se llaman seres humanos? –

Kaoru solo miraba aterrorizada como el chico estaba sangrando profusamente y si no recibía asistencia médica o se bajaba el ECM podría morir…

- ¡¡Ustedes son unos monstruos, no son normales en lo más mínimo!! – Gritó la pequeña - ¡¡¡Como dijo Ryo, merecen morir!!! –

- No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de una Esper nivel Diez… -

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Kaoru asustada…

Ryo miraba al hombre con el asombro escrito en su rostro contraído por el dolor por la herida recibida…

- No lo sabes….pues bueno nosotros averiguamos con alguien que tú tienes un sello en tu poder que te baja a nivel siete y los dos únicos que pueden romper ese sello es un tal Esper que se hace llamar Mayor y el otro Esper que puede hacerlo es el mocoso que está a su lado. Nosotros los Normales no pensamos en los Esper como seres humanos. ¡¡Ellos son monstruos con extraños poderes!! ¡¡Ellos son una nueva especie de animales que nacieron para ser el enemigo natural de la raza humana!! –

Ryo y Kaoru abrieron sus ojos como platos ante esto. Los dos chicos estaban furiosos. Sin embargo se obligaron a escuchar a Minamoto…

- Entonces con más razón no puedo decirle esa contraseña. ¡Cada Esper registrado por nosotros tienen una vida y una familia! ¡¿Y ustedes piensan pisotear todo eso?! –

- No tengo intenciones de debatir sobre esto. Hey mujer porque no le arrancas un brazo al mocoso. He escuchado que tiene un poder regenerativo muy fuerte. Vamos a ver cómo reacciona con el ECM activo. De hecho hay cuatro mocosos y ustedes chicos pueden usarlos y hacer lo que quieran incluso usar a las chicas como sus juguetes sexuales –

Risa inundó el cuarto y Kaoru palideció espantosamente sin notar como los ojos de Ryo perdían su color pero no podía hacer más. Eso denotaba su estado de furia. De repente la voz de Minamoto sonó derrotada diciendo…

- Está bien. No les pongan las manos encima –

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la contraseña? –

- ¡Detente, Minamoto! –

Nadie vio como Ryo sonreía afectadamente

- "salven a los chicos" –

- ¡¡¡MINAMOTO!!! – gritó Kaoru aterrada

Risa vino de todos lados y el Jefe acercándose al portátil comenzó a teclear diciendo…

- ¡¡Perfecto!! No hubiéramos tenido que hacer esto…si nos lo hubieras dicho desde un princi… –

La entrada de la computadora de B.A.B.E.L se puso en rojo y los datos de la misma se comenzaron a borrar. El hombre escuchó impotente como la computadora decía…

- **Modalidad de Emergencia activada. Borrando toda la información física de esta unidad** –

El hombre se giró a Minamoto y dijo:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

- Cayeron en la trampa –

Minamoto alzó su cabeza

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –

- ¡Ryo me dio la pista usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mandarme un mensaje con su telepatía donde me pedía que aguantara todo y eventualmente ustedes traerían a uno de las Chicas o a Ryo! –

- ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO, MUERE!!! –

La computadora dijo en ese momento…

- ECCM activado –

El hombre se giró a la computadora y gritó aterrado…

- ¡¡¡¿DIJISTE ECCM?!!! –

Las heridas de Ryo comenzaron a sanarse a una velocidad pasmosa…

- ¡¡KAORU, RYO!! ¡Noqueen a estos tipos! –

- Entendido mi Amo -

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Ryu desapareció y apareció al frente de la señora y la empaló. Kaoru miró aterrada pero se relajó un poco…le había quitado de las manos su arma…pero la señora había perdido su mano en el proceso. Kaoru reaccionó…

- Mis poderes están de regreso…-

El jefe sacó de su ropa un arma y le comenzó a disparar a Ryo quien recibía los tiros y su cuerpo regeneraba las heridas ocasionadas por las balas. Kaoru aprovechando esto lanzó su pierna hacia atrás en un arco ascendente golpeando al hombre que la tenía y mandándolo contra una pared y el segundo con una patada en el lado derecho de su cara y lo mandó a volar en esa misma dirección. Ella gritó…

- ¡¡Técnica Psíquica, abre una puerta al infierno!! -

El jefe salió a volar hacia atrás rompiendo la ventana y Ryo usando aire elemental enterraba contra las paredes a los otros miembros. Ambos poderes combinados generaron una explosión y el lugar se llenó de humo...

-----------

En el cuarto Aoi y Shiho se miraron. Aoi dijo:

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –

- ¡Nuestros poderes regresaron! – dijo Shiho

Aoi se miró el cabello para no tenerlo de color blanco y mirando su mano se volvía verde por su poder. Ella dijo:

- ¡Tienes razón! –

----------------

En el cuarto Kaoru liberaba a Minamoto. Ella le preguntó…

- Estas bien Minamoto –

- Si –

- ¿Qué es ECCM? – preguntó la niña

- ECCM, Kaoru es el Anti-Equipo de Contramedida de ESP. Es un dispositivo que bloquea al ECM – dijo Ryo

- ¿bloquea al ECM? –

- Si los ECMs son puestos en uso, seguramente habrá gente quien lo use para propósitos malignos. Necesitábamos pensar en una medida para contrarrestar esta situación…– Minamoto levantó el portátil de piso y siguió hablando - ….Es por esa razón que B.A.B.E.L estaba tan interesada en el desarrollo del ECMs… - agregó Minamoto

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Aoi y Shiho que corrieron hacia ellos. Aoi dijo:

- ¡Minamoto te encuentras bien! ¡Kaoru! ¡Hermano! –

- ¡Hay que darnos prisa! Tenemos que apagar el ECM mientras podamos. Esto era solo para casos de emergencia y la batería no durará mucho tiempo –

Los cuatro corrieron sin demora al centro de la bodega donde estaba el dispositivo. No se pudieron acercar porque unos disparos sonaron. Kaoru levantó un escudo para sus amigas y Ryo cubrió con su cuerpo a Minamoto y pronto cinco agujeros de bala había en su pecho. El jefe dijo:

- Tú y tus malditos trucos… ¡Eres un maldito perro esclavo de esos animales espers y de B.A.B.E.L! ¡Ustedes son los destructores del orden de este mundo!... – de la nada salieron varios hombres que hicieron un pelotón de fusilamiento ante ellos - …¡abran fuego! ¡Eliminen a los Espers y llenen de agujeros la cabeza de ese que se regenera! –

Los hombres no dudaron y abrieron fuego. Aoi se interpuso ante Shiho y recibió los disparos en su espalda. Ryo hizo lo propio con Minamoto mientras Kaoru usó su poder y creó un escudo psíquico y Ryo usando aire elemental mandó a volar a unos hombres de nuevo hacia atrás pero el jefe y muchos de ellos resistieron el ataque debido al poco poder usado por Ryo debido a su debilidad...

- ¡No cedan sigan disparando! ¡Sigan disparando! –

Kaoru comenzó a moverse hacia el ECM siempre con los chicos dentro de su escudo para darle tiempo a Aoi y a Ryo para que se regeneraran rápido antes de que el ECCM fuera desactivado.

---------------

Afuera el Mayor miraba la escena desde la parte alta de una torre de electricidad. Su mascota dijo:

- No tiene caso, ellos aún están en desventaja. Van a morirse –

- No – dijo el Mayor – Dales una oportunidad ya que no demora en verse el verdadero poder de la Reina, el Rey o de las Princesas. Cualquiera de ellos. Nadie, sin importar el número, podrá detener a esos cuatro chicos –

-------------------

Adentro de la bodega los hombres seguían disparando sin darles opción a ellos de alguna manera salir entre los tiros y apagar el equipo. Aoi lo había intentado ya y parte de su torso había desaparecido. Ella vio como la batería comenzó a agotarse y se apuró a por lo menos regenerarse. Minamoto vio la batería…

- ¡Las baterías se están…! –

La computadora pitó y se apagó. El poder de Kaoru desapareció y los hombres detuvieron el fuego para no dañar el ECM. Los hombres con el Jefe a la cabeza se acercaron a los acorralados. Al llegar a ellos el hombre se reía y dijo levantando su pistola…

- Realmente nos han causado muchos problemas. Este es su fin. Mueran –

El tipo disparó su arma y las balas iban hacia Kaoru y Ryo…

- ¡KAORU, RYO! –

Minamoto de un empujón los sacó de la trayectoria pero quedó indefenso ante los tiros…

Los ojos de Kaoru y Ryo se abrieron como platos de la pura sorpresa….

- ¡¡¡¡MINAMOTO!! –

El grito de ambos chicos fue aterrador. Una esfera de energía rojiza los inundó…las balas se disolvieron. Viento surgió como un tornado furioso que mandó a volar a todos los hombres atacantes pero que no les hizo daño a Minamoto y a las chicas. Hubo una sonora explosión y cuando esta se despejó solo el jefe estaba consciente. El hombre se puso de pie con dificultad. El hombre miró el ECM para verlo hecho pedazos y soltando cortocircuitos de manera poderosa…

- ¡Imposible, el ECM ha sido…! –

En el aire comenzó a arremolinarse el viento, una lengua de fuego envolvió protectoramente a Shiho, Aoi y Minamoto y una luz rojiza volvió a inundar el lugar. El hombre miró atrás para ver a Kaoru y a Ryo flotando en el aire y cogidos de la mano con los ojos desencajados de la rabia pero ambos chicos estaban jadeando debido al poder liberado…

- ¡¿Q-Qué rayos sucede con esos dos mocosos?! –

Desde el piso Minamoto susurró…

- chicos –

El hombre aterrado al ver los dos elementos controlados por Ryo y el poder de Kaoru comenzó a gritar…

- ¡Monstruos! ¡Ambos son unos verdaderos monstruos! –

Los dos chicos dijeron con rabia…

- Vamos a hacerles pasar por el mismo sufrimiento por el que pasó Minamoto para protegernos –

Ambos chicos levantaron sus manos derechas y el hombre se elevó en el aire. Ráfagas de viento golpearon al hombre que le rasgaron la ropa y pronto heridas comenzaron a surgir en su cuerpo, luego la lengua de fuego se movió y atacó como un latigazo al hombre y donde conectaba un golpe le quemaba horriblemente la ropa y la carne hasta que comenzó a oler carne quemada. Pero eso no se quedó así porque a la vez Kaoru usó su poder para aplastar al hombre con gravedad surgida a su alrededor. Minamoto palideció al ver eso y gritó…

- ¡Deténganse chicos!... –

El hombre aulló de dolor con cada latigazo del aire y del fuego…sus gafas negras se rompieron en pedazos hiriendo su cara y sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. Minamoto siguió…

- ¡Deténgase! ¡Ya todo terminó! ¡Ellos son unos perdedores! ¡No son capaces de ver sus valías más allá de sus habilidades! ¡Es por eso que están asustados de los Espers! ¡Ryo, Kaoru! ¡Ustedes son unos chicos geniales, valiosos y muy importantes para mí…no por ser quien controla sus poderes! ¡Sino porque son mis amigos y mis protegidos! ¡Ustedes no sufrirán lo que yo sufrí cuando niño! ¡No necesitan ensuciarse las manos con esta basura! –

Ryo y Kaoru justo en ese momento reaccionaron y soltaron al hombre que cayó al piso gravemente herido y sin duda con muchos huesos rotos y carne quemada…milagrosamente seguía vivo... Kaoru y Ryo descendieron al piso mientras Minamoto se acercaba a ellos…

- Chicos…- murmuró afectuosamente el hombre

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Kaoru y Ryo bajó su cabeza mirándose los zapatos y se llevó una mano a su cara.

- chicos, se encuentran… -

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y lloró ahora si abiertamente en los brazos de Minamoto y Ryo se giraba también. Minamoto extendió un brazo y Ryo caminó hacia él. Al llegar a su lado Minamoto dijo:

- Tú no eres un objeto, no eres mi esclavo…para mi eres una persona fuerte y muy leal con tus seres queridos…ojalá yo fuera así de fuerte…no solo de poder sino de mente… -

A Ryo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se emperchó en su hombro y comenzó a sollozar. Aoi miraba a su hermano sorprendida. Nunca le había visto llorar desde que lo conocía a pesar de todo lo que había pasado él y para protegerla a ella pero ella sabía que necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía…más de ocho años de sufrimiento y dolor. Aoi y Shiho se miraron y Shiho murmuró enternecida al ver a Ryo y a Kaoru llorando…

- Ryo-kun, Kaoru-chan –

* * *

Afuera el Mayor sonrió diciendo….

- Lo ves –

Comenzaron a sonar las hélices de un helicóptero y el Mayor desapareció de su percha antes de que fuera localizado…

------------------

En tierra llegaron varios carros de policía, unas ambulancias y el camión designado a Las Chicas. El Jefe de B.A.B.E.L entró corriendo y se sorprendió al ver destruido el ECM. Shiho le dijo:

- Ya no es necesario…esta cosa… -

- …por lo menos para nosotros cuatro de nivel diez – completó Aoi causando sorpresa en todos los que acompañaban al Jefe y del mismo hombre.

* * *

Con Kaoru, Ryo y Minamoto….

- Chicos pueden detenerlo. Pero sin depender de usar armas o máquinas – dijo Minamoto. Kaoru y Ryo levantaron sus cabezas y miraron a Minamoto…

- Lo entienden, chicos –

Ellos cabecearon, se recostaron en el hombre y siguieron sollozando pero esta vez más suavemente, Ryo abrazó a Minamoto y en vez de decir Amo dijo algo que lleno los ojos de lágrimas a Minamoto…

- Gracias, Oniisan… -

Kaoru miró a Ryo y sonrió acuosamente a esa frase….

* * *

**Kakushitemo muida da yo**

_No tiene caso que me lo escondas._

**Nandemo zenbu wakaru**

_Ya lo sé todo._

**Fushigijanaiyo datte atashi wa**

_No es de extrañarse, ya que yo..._

**Anata wo aishitendamon**

_Yo te amo._

**Hora kocchi muite**

_Vamos, mira hacia acá._

**Maji de lovexlove raburabu musubareru no wa**

_Lo digo en serio, el que nos sumergiremos en el amor x amor._

**Zettai nan desu!!**

_¡¡Absolutamente!!_

**Zutto eien fuhen**

_Se lo gritaré al mundo desde la punta del Everest_

**Eberesuto kara sekaijuu ni zettai sengen!!**

_¡¡Que lo nuestro será eterno y jamás perecerá!!_

**Mou uketomete**

_Así que acéptalo ya._

**Futari lovexlove raburabu musubareru wa**

_Nuestro amor x amor estará vinculado._

**Zettai nan desu!!**

_¡¡Absolutamente!!_

**Yappa taian kibou**

_Como deseo que me llegue mi día de suerte,_

**San Pietoro de chikau ai no**

_en el que juraremos nuestro amor en San Pietro._

**Zettai sengen!!**

_¡¡Absolutamente!!_


End file.
